bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LaserGhost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airzel-of-haos (Talk) 15:37, July 25, 2010 For the infobox i will need more information. look at the other characters and give me the information please. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am great']] with changes. 15:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) 1000 g is the current limit. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am great']] with changes. 15:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) the race please. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am great']] with changes. 16:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) blogs that i put up on most Mondays, Tusdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Usually we do them at about noon eastern. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am great']] with changes. 16:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't, I changed the bold. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 03:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 03:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) YOU DIDN"T BRAWL BEFORE??? sorry I will have to right on my talk because i can't leave a messege on your talk =D [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 04:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ... Really, you asked that????????????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE FLIP HAVE I BEEN CHANGING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) NO, THAT HE'S A LEPRACON THAT CAN BARF UP UNICORNS. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) IT'S CALLED SARCASM, READ A BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) THE TRIVIA DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Exactly what I put. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, rounded number episodes only happen when Minx is here, but AOH and some others have #.#.# episodes. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) No, more like a story. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, if Minx is ever here, it's uusually around this time, but the others well, what time you got????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) AM OR PM??????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) OY. Well it would be be 12-3 PM her, so it would be AM for you. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Like what??? I don´t understand now... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 11:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!! I have some job to do... No need to answer... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 11:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Why not? But no hatings after the battle! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Counter/Strike. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Strike. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) sure we are already introducing one character. you do realize that we are on Neathia, right??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 12:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) well we ARE Neathians. k. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) later this morning if i can get Rayne and Sarah. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) what do you you mean??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) i just did. The episodes go by for example . . . . "Episode number", "Episode Name Here" The brawls are basic Nv/ Gi rules. Sure we could do that. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi.....again. The Best Darkus Brawler 07:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Now what? The Best Darkus Brawler 07:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 11:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It's all good. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the''']] last breadstick. 12:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)